A unique experience
by Vitzy
Summary: Lily and her friend are having just a normal day when suddenly they are transported to the past where they get involved with not only a quest but also find out why exactly a bracelet which belonged to her namesake is so important!


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Not me.**

…

It was a mild morning in late March and two girls were sitting on the only swings in the park. One was soaring high and then rushing towards the yellow sand with a gleeful smile, her curly black hair bouncing around in an excited manner. The other girl was half-heartedly pushing away with her feet, only to give up half way through and not complete the swing.

"Why aren't you swinging, Lily?" the black haired girl shouted as she whooshed past her friend. Lily turned her head towards her friend who was once again sky high and giggled, her long red hair softly spilling down her shoulders as she looked up, squinting.

"I don't feel like it Tina," Lily answered.

"Do you want to go back to my house now?" Tina asked, lithely jumping off the swing and gesturing towards a lady standing at a distance from the girls.

"Okay," Lily agreed and the girls manoeuvred their way towards the lady who happened to be Tina's mother.

"Are you both ready to go inside?" Tina's mum asked, giving both the girls the coats she had been holding.

"I think Lily is tired," Tina stated, zipping up her coat.

Lily was one of Tina's best friends. They went to the same school in South London. They liked playing the same games and both liked reading the same books. They had only been friends for three months but their friendship had grown and now they were practically inseparable. Lily had been to Tina's house many times. She had met Tina's sister Anya who was two years older than her.

"She is the same age as my brother Albus," Lily had told Tina. Other than the strange name, Tina hadn't thought much of this information. After all many sisters had brothers two years older than them.

Although Lily had met all of Tina's family, she had yet to invite Tina to her own house. Tina didn't like to ask why Lily never invited her because she thought that maybe Lily did not have a nice family like hers. But she did wonder when Lily would at least tell her about her family.

It turned out that Tina did not have to wait for long.

It was just after dinner when things when downhill for Lily. The girls had been joined by Anya for dinner and were happily chatting about Mrs Lofty the art teacher who was Tina's favourite. "She is really kind," Tina began.

"Yeah and she lets us draw whatever we want," Anya added.

Lily nodded her head enthusiastically and was about to speak when Tina's mum came back to ask if they wanted any dessert. "Yes please," the three chorused and were given warm brownies with vanilla ice cream on the side.

It was Tina who noticed first.

"Lily, where's your bracelet?" she asked, her spoon halfway to her mouth.

Anya looked up from her bowl just as Lily gave a small shriek and dropped her spoon.

"Everything alright girls?" Tina's mum asked, a concerned look on her face.

Lily's eyes had gone wide and her face had gone quite pale. "Lily are you feeling ill?" Tina's mum asked crouching down to Lily's level.

"No I don't feel ill, but I think I need to go home,"

"I want to come with you!" Tina insisted, knowing that the missing bracelet was the reason why Lily was so upset.

"Well let's go now. Let me just make a phone call to Lily's mother to let them know we are on the way." And with that, Tina's mum went into the living room.

Back in the kitchen, Lily sat down again and covered her who face with her hands.

"Was the bracelet important?" Anya asked gently. Lily nodded and Tina sat down next to her friend. She tried to give her an awkward side-hug but Lily didn't respond.

"It was my grandmother's," Lily said in a whisper.

"The one you never met?" Tina asked and once again Lily simply nodded.

"Will you be in trouble?" Anya inquired.

"Big time." Lily sniffed.

"Girls, Lily's parents aren't at home but your brother, Teddy is, Lily an-"

"How long will they be mummy?" Tina interrupted quickly.

"Around an hour, so we'll just wait there for your parents to arrive," Tina's mum said.

"We can try looking for the bracelet when we get to your house," Anya said quickly as she too rushed into the car, not wanting to be left behind.

"I'll get to meet your family," Tina said trying to cheer her friend up. But Lily couldn't bring herself to even smile. The bracelet was her father's only remaining reminder of his mother. He had told Lily to be very careful with it and Lily had gone and lost it. Her father was going to be so angry with her.

Lily's house was kind of in the middle of nowhere and when Tina's mum asked how Lily managed to get to school in time every morning, Lily only shrugged and said that she was an early-riser. Lily's oldest brother, Teddy, at the front door greeted them. Somehow he already knew that they were about to knock and had flung the door open before Tina's mum could drop the knocker.

"Hello Lily and Lily's friends and Lily's friends' mother!" he greeted. Teddy was very tall and much older than Lily. He had to be at least sixteen years old. The coolest thing about Teddy was his hair. It was blue. Teddy waved at the three girls and gave Lily a huge hug before offering Tina's mum a cup of tea which she declined. Teddy insisted she have something while they waited for Lily's parents to arrive home and so Tina's mum accepted a glass of juice which tasted strangely of pumpkin.

Lily led Anya and Tina to her room. Suddenly Teddy appeared at the door. "Hey Lils," he began a little nervously. "Yeah?" Lily asked in a little voice.

"Hugo is coming over in a little while and don't forget that the rest are um coming back from school today. You know its Uncle's birthday, right?"

"Its your uncle's birthday today?" Tina asked curiously once Teddy had left.

"Yeah, my mother's brother and my dad's best friend." Lily answered.

"Hey so, how shall we begin looking for your bracelet?" Anya asked changing the topic.

"I remember wearing it when I went to say goodnight to my dad yesterday…" Lily began.

"Which room was that?" Tina asked a gleam in her eyes at the thought of a mystery hunt for the bracelet.

"His office…"

"Well lets go there!" Tina said and was already half way out the door.

But when the three girls got to the office, there were already a bunch of children standing in the room. They all had red hair like Lily's, except for one boy whose hair was blonde and another whose hair was black. All of them instantly looked at the three girls who had rushed to the office. For a few moments there was a flurry of activity and animated voices as they all tried to hug the three girls and say hello.

"Your cousins?" Tina asked grinning.

"Yeah, and my brothers," Lily replied as she was hugged by another girl who, although a little taller than Lily, was very clearly her cousin.

"Family gatherings are always like this," Tina said, remembering her own meet-ups with her cousins.

"How are we going to find the bracelet though?" Anaya asked as none of the other people made a slight indication of leaving.

Lily's was opening her mouth to answer when a bright blue light shone in the room. The light was blinding and suddenly everyone found themselves lifted into the air. Tina was screaming, whether in fright or elation, she wasn't quite sure. But the feeling was so surreal, they were spinning around. All of them, as if trapped in a giant vortex. Tina could just about see the outline of her sister who had sheer terror etched on her face. She then saw an old brown boot in the middle which seemed to be emanating the weird blue light that enveloped everyone. Tina couldn't hear anything over the roaring sound that suddenly erupted from the boot and over the sound of her own heart pounding in her ears.

"Hold hands!" came a sharp command. It was a boy's voice and she saw that it was one of the older red-haired boy who was currently holding Lily's hand and Anya's hand. Tina quickly reached out and was firmly grasped by two hands on either side. As soon as she did, she felt a huge pressure in the middle of her stomach and it felt that she was being squeezed from the inside. She wanted to scream, it wasn't fun anymore, this was scary! But she couldn't get any words out.

"James, no!" Tina thought she heard Teddy's voice. And she felt someone grab onto her shoe. She tried to kick them off but Teddy was pulling her down and for a few moments she started to break away from the circle and the blue light started to dim. Even the roaring sound dulled a little but then she was jerked as if by invisible roped attached to her abdomen and once again Tina, along with the rest of them felt like she was being sucked into the middle of the still roaring vortex.

She was blind. And deaf. And on her own, But wait, she was still holding someone's hand and there was still someone attached to her foot. She felt like she was falling…falling…and then _THWAP. _Tina frantically got up and tried to fling her arms out to stop anyone from coming near her but she was suddenly hugged by somebody. That somebody turned out to be Teddy who smiled at her as he steadied her.

"What happened?" Tina whispered, softly. Teddy sighed and suddenly his hair changed colour from blue to bright red. "_James _happened." Teddy said through gritted teeth and then caught Tina's expression.

"Your hair!" she exclaimed, shocked.

"Oh yeah, oops. Well you'll probably need to know anyway," Teddy began and slowly led her round to the group of people who were still trying to untangle themselves and get up. Tina's sister, Anya was the first to get up and she unsteadily made her way to Tina and Teddy.

"What was that?" Anya asked, indignant but also wary.

"A time turner," a tall boy with blonde hair answered. "Malfoy by the way," he said holding out his hand.

_Malfoy _Tina mouthed, gaping at him. "As in Draco Malfoy?" she asked.

The young blonde smirked and replied, "that's my father. I am Scorpius."

"_Time-turner?_" Anaya squeaked, absolutely flabbergasted. "But that's a _magic _object. Its in a book! Its not real!"

"Those books are about my father," a quiet voice said and both Anya and Tina gasped. The boy who spoke had startlingly emerald green eyes, glasses and messy black hair. He looked exactly like...

"You look like Harry Potter," Tina whispered. Everyone else laughed softly and even the boy smiled sheepishly.

"They all say that," he began and smiled properly when he noticed Tina glaring at him. "Harry Potter is my father."

"He's _real_?" The Harry Potter look-alike, Albus, nodded. "Then what about Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley?" Anya demanded.

The red-haired girl and her brother stepped up. "Our parents," they both chimed in. "Except its Hermione Weasley, now." Rose said smartly.

"This is crazy," Tina muttered. Guiltily Lily finally stepped up. "I should have told you earlier, I suppose, but I thought you would stop being friends with me."

Tina wanted to shout at Lily. She wanted to tell her that best friends don't have secrets. She wanted to tell Lily how hurt she was that Lily kept such a huge secret from her. "Your family is magical. _You're _a witch?" Tina asked and Lily nodded.

"I'm sorry Tina, I really am. I thought you wouldn't like me. I thought you'd think I'm weird!"

"Like how Petunia thought your grandmother was weird for being different to her?" Tina asked. Lily's eyes widened. "You know about that?" she asked.

"I've read all the books. They're my favourite."

"All of that actually happened you know," Lily smiled. "So you don't think I betrayed you?"

"Umm, nah – you're my best friend." Tina said and slipped her arm through Lily's.

"Well I'm glad you both are happy whilst there is just this slight problem," Scorpius Malfoy mused.

"What's that?" Tina asked.

"Oh I don't know. How about this: We've travelled Merlin knows how far in the past with no way of actually getting back or where we actually are!"

"That's a bit dramatic," Rose said fairly. "Look everyone," she was pointing to a huge castle outlined in the pitch black sky.

"Well that wasn't a long Easter break," James said grinning.

"This is all your fault, James, you know that, don't you?" Teddy said, cuffing James round the head.

Tina turned to look at her sister who was standing awestruck staring at the castle she had only imagined in her head. Rose caught the two girls looking mesmerised and she gave a quiet chuckle as she slipped her hand into Anya's.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, all. We just need to figure out now which year we travelled to."

"And how we're going to get back," Teddy added.

"And that."

"It'll be adventure guys, I think you should all say thank you to me!" James said happily, leading the group towards the castle.

"Mum's going to be so angry with you, James." Albus added.

"Well, if your parents are going to be angry with your brother, at least you'll be in less trouble about the bracelet!" Tina told Lily.

The group of time travellers finally reached the front of the castle doors. Taking a deep breath, Teddy knocked on the door and waited for someone to open up.

_To be continued…_

**AN: Hello, please leave me a review. I originally wrote this for my 8 and 10 year old cousins. Tina and Anya are pseudonyms for them, which is why it may seem a little childish in approach. Hope you liked it though. **

**Take care,**

**-Vitzy-**


End file.
